


Mirror Image Lover

by LemonadeReaction



Category: The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Ficlet, Finger Sucking, Gay, Lesbian Sex, Narcissism, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28389603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonadeReaction/pseuds/LemonadeReaction
Summary: I have recently started to read the TVD books, which are completely different to the TV show. This fic is based in the book universe. Along with being self indulgent, this ficlet is intended to express the immature and narcissistic personalities of both characters.
Relationships: Elena Gilbert/Katherine von Swartzschild
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Mirror Image Lover

Grabbing the long, golden hair of her lookalike, Elena groaned. She looked down at Katherine, whose eyes were closed as she focused, her tongue exploring every crevice of Elena's smooth pussy.

"Mmm, keep it there," Elena said, arching her back against the vanity she was sitting on.

"Yes darling," Katherine said, looking up at Elena. Her eyes were the brightest shade of blue Elena had ever seen, even brighter than her own. Katherine grinned deviously, then turned her attention back to licking.

"Ohh God, you're so damn good. Mmm. You know, and you'll probably think this odd, this feels like the ultimate narcissistic indulgence; you know, since we look very alike."

Katherine laughed. "I agree with you, and I'm actually happy about it. We're stunning, Elena; the reaction that everyone has to us proves that. We were blessed with fantastic genetics, and it would be a waste not to revel in that."

Elena's hips began to buck involuntarily against Katherine's lips, as she ran a hand through the pale blonde silk which was her hair. "Fuck. Yes, YES. Don't stop, oh God I'm gonna cum." As she said the final word, the orgasm came, like a tsunami crashing against an empty beach. She felt her juices flow from her pussy, dripping down to her pale pink asshole.

"Works every time." Katherine winked, before adding "Now, my turn!" as she lifted her dress.

"Well, that's only fair," Elena agreed. She hopped down from the vanity, and wrapped her hands tightly around Katherine's hips, guiding her towards the bed. "Lie down gorgeous - get it, because we both are?" Elena winked, then sat down beside Katherine on the bed. She slipped her hand up Katherine's dress, right up to her wet, waiting pussy.

"Oh God, I've been longing for your touch," Katherine told her.

"Good," Elena whispered, and started gently stroking her pubic area. Unlike Elena, Katherine did not have a completely hairless pussy; choosing to have a small triangle of golden hair instead.

"Mmm," Katherine moaned as Elena slid a finger into her wet hole. "Your hands are just so delicate, like mine!"

Elena smiled, adding another finger. Gradually getting faster, she finger fucked Katherine, delighting in her squirms and moans. "Now, I want to taste you."

Getting on her knees at the foot of the bed, Elena spread Katherine's thighs gently with her hands. Slowly, she licked her lookalike's clit, swirling her tongue in circular motions, lapping up her juices. "God, you've never been this wet."

As her pussy was devoured by Elena, Katherine looked down, stroking her ice blonde hair. It felt so soft and smooth, a contrasting texture to her own bountiful curls. "Oh FUCK Elena, I'm going to orgasm really... soon!" As she came, Katherine's eyes rolled back in her head. She felt as though she was a million miles away, floating on a cloud as pleasure overtook her body.

"Mmm, I say that's a win for me. Your orgasm definitely seemed more intense," Elena bragged. "Guess I am the more talented nephilim."

"Well, you definitely released more wetness than I did when you came! So I'd argue that actually, I am more talented."

"Oh shut it you stuck up brat," Elena said, smirking as she joined Katherine on the bed.


End file.
